


The path of redemption

by dmichelle312



Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Bitterness, Blankets, Blood and Injury, Brotherly love and caring, Bucha and the other Kikwi feed Ghirahim, Campfires, Caretaking, Cold Weather, Conversations, Crying, Dark Past, Defying Fate, Demise is a sick fuck, Disillusioned Ghirahim, Disillusioned Link, Drunk Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Drunk Link (Legend of Zelda), Enemies to Friends, Forests, Forgiveness, Friendship, Fruit, Ghirahim is NOT a demon, Good!Ghirahim, Healing, Hylia is a malignant narcissist, Injury Recovery, LLF Comment Project, Link tend to Ghirahim's injuries, Men Crying, Nightmares, Other, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Past Violence, Past Whipping, Platonic Affection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Skyward Sword, Potions, Redemption, Remorse, Self-Discovery, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Standing Guard, Trauma, Vulnerability, Water, Wine, identity crisis, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Link find Ghirahim injured in Faron Woods after Demise's sword was shattered. Ghirahim survived. Link take care of him and cure him of the indoctrination he received at the hands of his former master. As Ghirahim recover from his physical and psychological wounds, he develop a friendship with Link and find out that a selfless wish set him free. He decide to go on a journey to find healing, peace, and redemption from past crimes (crimes against the inhabitants of the surface). Link choose to accompany him. Link and Ghirahim learn an important lesson: Both Demise and Hylia are bad, screw both Demise and Hylia, Demise and Hylia should have killed each other off and good riddance to both of them, because Demise is an evil, selfish low life control freak demonic being and Hylia is one of the damn Gods who think they get to drag mortals into their endless conflicts instead of solving their own problems not giving a damn about how many mortals are killed or damaged in the crossfire. Link and Ghirahim decide that they can make it in life without the both of them and that they will be living examples of that.
Relationships: Bucha & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Bucha & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693576
Comments: 37
Kudos: 12
Collections: Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics





	The path of redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).

> Notes related to my story:
> 
> Symptoms of an identity crisis (Ghirahim and Link experience some kind of identity crisis):
> 
> Having an identity crisis isn't a diagnosable condition, so there aren't typical "symptoms", as with a cold or flu. Instead here are the signs that you or someone else may be experiencing an identity crisis:
> 
> 1 - You're questioning who you are - overall or with regards to a certain life aspect such as relationships, age, or career.
> 
> 2 - You're experiencing great personal conflict due to the questioning of who you are or your role in society.
> 
> 3 - Big changes have recently occured that have affected your sense of self (such as a divorce, or a change in your political or religious beliefs, or loss of a job, etc).
> 
> 4 - You're questioning things such as your values, spirituality, beliefs, interests, or career path that have a major impact on how you see yourself.
> 
> 5 - You're searching for more meaning, reason, or passion in your life.
> 
> Demise the demon is a sick fuck and Hylia the Goddess is a malignant narcissist, both of them are bad news and nothing but trouble for the mortals, especially the mortals killed or harmed in the crossfire. Neither of them give a flying fuck about the mortals beyond using them as pawns and toys to get out of a box and play with whenever they get bored. Too bad Demise and Hylia didn't kill each other off and rid the mortals of their stupidity. Why these folks at Nintendo of Japan had to confuse the fans and sometimes paint Hylia has a "good guy" in the name of political corectness is beyond me. In my story, you'll see a disillusioned Ghirahim and a disillusioned Link ditching both Demise and Hylia, experiencing an identity crisis, defying fate and rebuilding their self-identity. 
> 
> Hylia is a malignant narcissist:
> 
> [How to identify a malignant narcissist](https://www.verywellmind.com/how-to-recognize-a-narcissist-4164528)
> 
> Here is what is said about the malignant narcissist:
> 
> Malignant narcissists can be highly manipulative and they don't care who they hurt as long as they get their own way (she was manipulating Link the whole time and even admitted to it, and she thinks a few crocodile tears and an "apology" is gonna cut it, also the look of betrayal and disbelief on Link's face was heartbreaking). They see the world in black-and-white terms, including seeing others as either friend or foe. They seek to win at all costs and generally leave a great amount of pain, frustration, and even heartache in their wake (she doesn't care how many mortals are killed or harmed in the crossfire and she, just like Din, Nayru and Farore, won't stop dragging mortals into her endless conflicts and wars instead of solving her own problems, some fucking God she is). They generally don’t care about the pain they cause others—or may even enjoy it and experience it as empowering—and will do what it takes to prevent themselves from loss, inconvenience, or failing to get what they want in any situation. If you ask me, Din, Nayru, Farore and Hylia fit that description as do most of the Hyrule Deities, unlike the Deities who befriended the hero of wind in the World of the Ocean King. Hyrule is a very fucked up place.
> 
> I listened to this as I wrote this fic:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0sSb06dM7w)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9d0BGYzEpI)
> 
> I've been wanting to write that TLOZ redemption arc (revolving around the characters of Ghirahim and Link) for a while now since I think it is a story that has not really been told but definitely should be told.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Link was in Faron wood. His instinct and his heart guided his steps and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he finally found what he was looking for. Someone was injured in the woods. He had to find the injured male and the sooner the better.

"Bucha? Is that you?", Link asked.

"Yes, it's me, Link. Are you looking for the being with the rain gray skin and the moonglow hair?", the Kikwi asked.

"You found him?", Link asked.

"Yes, we have. Though we didn't dare approach him because some of us recognized him as a being from the days of the demon wars. We don't want to be dragged into these wars anymore and we already did what was expected of us. But Machi and Lopsa left some water and fruits for him. No one can say that the Kikwi are heartless and devoid of empathy. Even if he has done wrong in the past, we are not so cruel as to leave him without sustenance, but he is injured and you will have to tend to his injuries because my people don't want to go near him or disturb him. I can lead you to him, Link", Bucha replied.

Link nodded and told him to lead the way. He followed the Kikwi.

"He's here", Bucha said.

"Bucha, can your people bring me dead branches that have fallen from trees, dried mosses and sticks? I would need to make a fire because the sun will go down soon and it's a bit cold in these woods after dark. I will take all the necessary precautions to keep your forest safe from forest fire", Link asked.

"I'll go get what you need, I'll take Machi and Erla with me. Just make sure the being will not cause trouble, Link", Bucha replied.

"You have my word, Bucha", Link said.

The Kikwi left. Link sat near the injured male.

"Can you hear me, Ghirahim?", Link asked.

Ghirahim raised his head and looked at Link. He was obviously in pain.

"So, you came to finish me off?", Ghirahim said.

"No, and if I wanted to kill you, I could have done it while you're weakened by your injuries and you would have been awake and armed", Link replied.

"So, here to gloat then?", Ghirahim said.

"You know I don't gloat, Ghirahim", Link replied.

"Why are you here then?", Ghirahim said.

"Can I take a look at your injuries?", Link asked.

"Why?", Ghirahim asked with a suspicious look coming over his face.

"I need to see the damage, that way I will know how much medecine you're going to need, but I am not going to do that without your permission. I am not in a hurry and I'm not going anywhere, just think about it and let me know when you have made your decision. You don't have to suffer any longer. I can heal you", Link replied.

"What do you want from me?", Ghirahim asked.

"What makes you think I want something from you? I'm not asking for anything", Link replied.

"There's always a price to pay. What? So you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart?", Ghirahim said sarcastically.

"I'm not asking for anything, Ghirahim. Though, I admit that I have some questions. But you don't have to answer them if you don't want to. I'm just curious and there are things that I wish I could understand better", Link replied softly.

Ghirahim curled into a ball and hissed in pain. His eyes expressed suffering and he was holding his head as if he had a headache on top of suffering from his injuries.

"Ghirahim...", Link started.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?", Ghirahim asked, troubled, his voice broken from pain.

"Ghirahim, please, let me help you", Link pleaded softly.

"Please do, I can't take this pain anymore", Ghirahim said.

Link examined his wounds and cleaned them as gently as possible with warm water from the campfire and plants from the forest.

"I tried to kill you. Why would you...?", Ghirahim started.

"Here, drink this, it will help. There should be enough healing red potion in this bottle to heal your wounds and headache", Link said.

When Ghirahim looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, he drank the potion. He breathed a sigh of relief when the pain started to recede and his wounds started to heal.

"Thank you", Ghirahim said.

"You're welcome", Link replied.

Link frowned.

"You look cold, you should get closer to the fire. Also, I have a blanket in my bag, you can have it for now. You need it more than I do", Link added, rummaging in his bag and giving the blanket to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim found himself unable to speak, so strong was his emotion and he simply nodded and took the blanket. He sat closer to the fire and wrapped himself in the blanket. Link joined him.

"Is it just me, Link, or you're a bit tipsy?", Ghirahim asked.

"I'm not. Okay, maybe a little", Link admitted.

"You said you had questions. Ask away", Ghirahim said.

"Ghirahim, why did you agree to work for Demise?", Link asked.

"What was the alternative? Suffering even more torture at his hands? He knows torture methods that would make your skin crawl. You're better off not knowing", Ghirahim replied.

"He can't harm you anymore", Link said softly.

"What was the alternative? Being useless, being nothing, not having a purpose, not finding meaning? Someone once told me that the problem with not having a purpose is that even if you make a choice to go in one direction, you won't have any way to know if it was the right choice", Ghirahim continued.

"I can help you find purpose and meaning. But ultimately, it's your journey. People naturally seek purpose and meaning in life. And if you go on a journey and seek those things, you will eventually find your answers", Link replied.

"What alternative did I have? My very nature is demonic. How do you know I won't turn on you? I'm a demon after all. Deceit and destruction are in my blood", Ghirahim said.

"You are not a demon, Ghirahim. I can tell the difference between a demon and someone who has been indoctrinated by a demon from early childhood into believing he's a demon. He wanted you to believe these lies, wanted you to believe that you were a demon, because as soon as you begin to believe that about yourself then he can manipulate you and he wanted you to lead these demon armies and other vicious creatures for him. He probably used dark magic to create a demonic aura around you so as to deceive the demon armies into believing that you were a demon so they would follow your orders and commands. But he's gone now. You don't have to believe that lie anymore. You're not a demon. Also, try to take your sword form again. See? You can't. And it's not only because his sword was shattered in his final battle against me. I know where the triforce is and I made a wish. It seems that my wish came true. I made quite sure to sever the sword totally and completely from your soul. Yes, you do have a soul, you are not a demon. And you are free now. As for deceit and destruction, it's more than evident to me you don't want those things anymore. You're hardly a "demon" anymore", Link replied.

Ghirahim shook his head in disbelief.

"What was the alternative? Serving your Goddess or Goddesses?", Ghirahim said.

"No. And Hylia is not my Goddess nor are Din, Nayru and Farore my Gods. I don't serve any of those four Deities anymore. That includes Hylia", Link said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Ghirahim asked, frowning with curiosity.

"It means that both of them, Demise and Hylia, are bad news and nothing but trouble for the inhabitants of the surface. I had a fight with her and I left. Demise is a sick fuck and Hylia and her superiors, the three Goddesses who created the triforce, keep dragging mortals into their endless conflicts, neither of them give a damn about how many mortals are killed or harmed in the crossfire. Had I not been so stupid and delusional and had I known what I know now, I would have locked the both of them up in a room and I would have let them kill each other off. Good riddance to both of them. Too bad they didn't kill each other off and rid the mortals of their stupidity. Mortals are not tools of wars, disposable objects and toys they can just play with whenever they get bored. Hylia is really no better. It's good that I'm no longer delusional about her and her three superiors. It's always painful when your illusions crash, but it's even more painful to wake up one day and find out you've been living in a lie for years", Link replied.

"Is that why you sounded bitter and tipsy? Because your illusions crashed? Why do you want to drink yourself to oblivion, if it isn't because you know?", Ghirahim asked.

"Maybe. Speaking of that, I have some wine in my bag. Want some?", Link asked.

"Why not?", Ghirahim replied.

"And eat some of the fruits and nuts that the Kikwi brought for you. It'll help you recover", Link said.

"Wait. What did you just say?", Ghirahim asked.

"I said, they brought food and water for you", Link replied.

Once again, Ghirahim found himself unable to speak, so strong was his emotions. There were tears in his eyes but he hid them. He ate some of the fruits and nuts that the Kikwi brought for him. They shared the bottle of wine and continued to talk. They were a bit drunk and relaxed. Link added some wood to the campfire.

"Forget about Demise and Hylia, Ghirahim. We don't need them. We'll make it on our own. We'll show them that we can make it on our own and that we are not freaking doormats anymore. These damn Gods created an accursed divine relic that they dropped in the world of the mortals, that accursed divine relic that has caused wars, that has caused rivers of blood to be shed, that has caused so much suffering, according to legends and rumors, if mortals destroyed that accursed divine relic it would bring about their own destruction and throw their world into chaos. But one day, I swear I'll find a way to rid the inhabitants of the surface of the triforce, put an end to these insane wars in which millions are sacrificed for that accursed divine relic and force these demons and Gods to leave us all, mortals included, alone. I'll find allies and we'll find a way to boot that accursed divine relic and the four Gods responsible for its existence out of our world. Some friends will help us and fight on our side", Link said.

"I don't have any", Ghirahim replied.

"You will. You will have friends. You're not alone anymore. And for now, you have only me, but you'll make more friends soon, I'll personally introduce you to some of them", Link said.

"Is that true you wished to sever the sword totally and completely from my soul?", Ghirahim asked.

"Of course it's true. And you saw the result yourself, you can't take that form any longer. You are free", Link replied.

Ghirahim burst into tears, he was literally shaking from anger, fear, and sadness.

"So, I'm not a demon, I'm not a sword spirit, I'm not a human. Then what the fuck am I?! And what am I supposed to believe now?!", Ghirahim said.

Link let his own tears flow.

"I know how you feel, Ghirahim, because I have felt and still feel the same. Having an identity crisis sucks. But we can go on a journey, rebuild our self-identity, defy the fate and find redemption for the stupid things we did in the past", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded.

"I will go with you", Ghirahim replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now you should try to get some sleep, I'll stand guard while you sleep just in case. Tomorrow you'll probably have recovered enough to leave and we'll find shelter or lodgings somewhere", Link said.

"Okay", Ghirahim replied.

He leaned closer to Link and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, Link", Ghirahim said.

"You're welcome. Oh, wait. It was Machi. He said that we could both sleep and that he would stand guard and wake us up if some Bokoblins or monsters show up and cause trouble", Link said.

"Please remind me to thank the Kikwi for everything they have done for me", Ghirahim said.

"I will", Link replied.

When Ghirahim cried and talked in his sleep, Link shook him awake.

"No more lashes, please! Master, no more! Please! Stop! Oh no, please no! Not the glowing embers! Master, no! Please, stop!", Ghirahim cried.

"Ghirahim, please wake up!", Link said.

Ghirahim's eyes flew open. He looked at Link with a mixture of fear and pleading in his eyes. He whimpered in panic. He had a fight or flight response and chose to flee. He most probably would have run several miles and injure himself in his panic if Link had not physically restrained him with his hands behind his back for his own safety before he could run away.

"Ghirahim, it's all right. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. I'm here, you're gonna be okay", Link soothed.

"Link. I freaking hate this", Ghirahim said.

"I know", Link replied softly as he wiped some of his own tears away.

A sob escaped Ghirahim.

"Link I'm sorry. I tried to harm you. I tried to kill you. I'm sorry. I...", Ghirahim said.

"I forgive you, Ghirahim", Link said.

Link smiled, lightly petting Ghirahim's hair in a comforting manner, glad that Ghirahim was opening up to him a little more. Ghirahim returned the smile, with a look of gratitude in his eyes.

Ghirahim shivered from the cold autumn air.

"Brrrr! C-c-c-cold", Ghirahim said.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around himself and shook.

Link cuddled up to him.

"Is this okay?", Link asked.

"Yeah", Ghirahim replied.

They cuddled together to keep the cold out.

They went back to sleep and Ghirahim didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Din, Nayru, Farore and Hylia are evil:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtuzcsG48Sc)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLx9MYgjALw)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzdRCy4T1Ow)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHqVI-tV5PM)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpMcVVKuTn4)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpMcVVKuTn4)
> 
> [Video 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_cyKGZ_YDg)
> 
> [Video 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CGnG1dIM0w)
> 
> [Video 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgDtWbvaxwU)
> 
> See more here:
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPnGCGYL5o-6ci5BcllKiJEN)
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so please if your see any misspelling or grammar error please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> This one-shot ("The path of redemption") might become a series one day (I can't promise anything), but not now.
> 
> I currently have several fanfic projects on my list. I'm going to write the third and final part of "The last of the Ancient Ones". I will definitely write another Pokemon fanfic (probably a ferriswheelshipping chapter, and I've also always wanted to write an Originshipping fanfic but I was too busy working on other fics), along with or two Christmas fanfics (probably a Malec fanfic for the Shadowhunter Chronicles/Shadowhunters fandom and a Quicksand fanfic for the Guardians of Childhood/Rise of the Guardians fandom).
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
